But, When Have I Been Wrong?
by seren-mercury
Summary: Instead of weaseling, dramatically inserting, or simply persisting his way into a case our favorite fake begs to know, "Dude, seriously! How many times have I been wrong?" challenge response, Elfgirl's I'm ALWAYS Right!


**A/N: I haven't yet delved into the Psych fandom so I'd be very interested to hear anyone's thoughts. Concrit is readily accepted. Please, let me know what you think.**

**Challenge: **Response to Elfgirl's "I'm ALWAYS Right!" challenge on psychfic(dot)com

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it then I don't own it. Nor am I claiming ownership. You could sue, but really is my DvD collection and a Great Adventure pen really worth all that trouble. You can totally have the pen.

**Title: **But...When Have I Been Wrong?

"Shawn what do you mean not yet?" Gus pressed as he and his pseudo-psychic friend entered the Santa Barbara Police Station. "You had Mrs. Pickles develop heart worm because we have a case. Right? Shawn?"

"You're thinking of this too literally Gus." Shawn answered as he surveyed the station, laying a hand on Gus's shoulder and gesturing with the other. "You need to broaden your definition of have. You're viewing this too…one dimensionally. We don't just have a case or not a have a case we-"

"Shawn."

"Stop being so rigid. Open up to-"

"Shawn."

His partner visibly contracted and let go oh Gus's shoulder. "Okay, so maybe, in your very archaic-"

"Word of the day calendar?"

"You know it. Archaic way of viewing have. In that limited, short-sighted-" This time Gus cut him off with a look. "Then no we don't have a case…yet." Shawn added walking farther into the station and directly into the Chief.

"Mr. Spencer can I help you?" Karen asked distractedly as she thumbed through a manila folder.

"You asked me to take a look at the Reynolds case when I was here earlier."

"No, Mr. Spencer, I distinctly remember saying that you were to stay away from that case." Vick continued, finally looking up as she closed her sentence.

"You know Chief sometimes when the mouth says no, but the heart means yes, well my psychic ear is just the only one I can hear." Shawn replied with a grin, while snagging a look at the board a few uniformed officers were assembling on the far end of the room. "I must've confused what you said with what you really wanted, no, needed to say." The commanding officer cocked a skeptical eyebrow.

"Psychic ear?"

"A very delicate organ Chief." Gus added.

Vick sucked in a breath and hit Shawn with the folder in the arm. "No." And she began to walk away. "We'll call you when we need you Mr. Spencer."

Gus returned to his friend's side. "Next time Mrs. Pickles has a near death experience it better be for something other than the Chief telling you to leave." Shawn glared at him in return.

"This is ridiculous."

"What?"

Shawn waved his hands, "This. Every time we come in. They kick us out. We force our way into the case. We solve the case. They shower us with gifts…"

"When have they ever showered us with gifts Shawn?" The pharmaceutical salesmen asked.

"Well. They totally should be. I mean come on man, how many cases have we gotten from them?"

"32 and a half."

"Exactly, 32 two and a ha- Half? Really?" Gus nodded. "Fine, and how many have we solved?"

"Thirty-two and a half."

"Damn straight." Shawn affirmed. "But every time we come in for a new case, they won't let us have one." He continued, reminding Gus slightly of a petulant child. The fake psychic searched around the department again, seeming to spot what he was searching for, he dragged Gus with him as he slid up to Juliet's desk.

"Hey Jules." He started smoothly. The junior detective gave a short laugh and a smile.

"Not now Shawn." She replied from her seat, not looking up from the report she was filing out.

"I just wanted to confer with my esteemed colleague." Gus watched as Juliet rolled her eyes. The blonde pursed her lips and looked up to his friend, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Confer?" Shawn nodded. "Okay Shawn, shoot. What could you possibly want to talk about? Because if it's Drew Reynolds…"

"Jules, Jules, Jules, Jules, Jules…Jules." Shawn said, shaking his head. "I would never resort to such underhanded – unless of course you want to tell me why you guys are looking at the wife when she clearly had a-" Juliet heaved an exasperated sigh and stood.

"Come on Shawn."

"Jules." He pleaded as she walked away.

"No Shawn." She answered as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Juuuuuleeeeessssss." Continued over her shoulder as she stirred the contents of her mug.

Juliet turned and faced him, annunciating with her stirrer. "Shawn? No." Undeterred his partner just followed her back to her desk.

"Jules." He whispered with his most charming grin. However this time it had no effect on Santa Barbara's finest. She returned to her paperwork.

"Shawn," she began, her tone containing no room for argument, "I said no."

Gus thought he heard Lassiter snicker from his corner. And apparently Shawn caught it too, as his eyes flicked over to the head detective, then to O'Hara and finally to the Chief who was standing in from of the board the officers had been compiling earlier.

"Really?" His friend whispered to him. They began to walk towards the door, making it as far as Vick's office before Shawn relented and turned around. "That's it?"

Lassiter came out from around his desk and leaned against the front with a smug smile. "Look's like your services aren't need here Spencer."

"But. Dude, seriously! How many times have I been wrong?" he yelled, this time speaking seemingly to everyone.

The whole station turned to him.

"Seriously." He added.

Karen Vick made to open her mouth, at an apparent loss for words she turned to Juliet, who took a breath as if to answer but instead bit her lip and looked down. The elder blonde finally turned to Lassiter. He leaned off his desk and pointed to Shawn.

"Well he-um-well that time with the uh, the uh-" The detective coughed. "Yeah I got nothin'.

"Dude!" Shawn exclaimed gesturing to resigned officer of the law. "Even Lassie knows."

Karen sighed and crossed her arms. "McNab, get Mr. Spencer a copy of the Reynolds file." She responded, her tone defeated.

Shawn punched the air, "Thank you!" He bounced back up to meet Vick at the board. "Finally."

Gus smiled, after all, it was about damn time.

**End:**

So, whatcha think? Not very much to go on, but for my first foray perhaps it is best to do so lightly. I encourage you to review, the gnomes like it when you review...


End file.
